I Want To See Your Smile
by Watari-hime
Summary: Setelah Sasori meninggal, Sakura menjadi murung, ia tak pernah tersenyum lagi. Sahabatnya, Ino, mencoba menghibur Sakura, tapi sia sia. Ino meminta tolong Sasuke, pacar Sakura. Apa yang harus Sasuke lakukan agar Sakura tersenyum lagi?


I Want To See Your Smile

Disclaimer : Ohoho! Om saya, Masashi Kishimoto! *dihajar orang se-RT (?)*

Warning : Gaje, OOC

A/N bentar : Saya peringatkan! Kalau ada yang mirip sama cerita ini, bukan berarti saya mencontoh cerita itu! Ini murni dari pikiran saya! *dari pengalaman saya juga ^.^*

.

.

.

"Ayolah _Forehead_, kau harus makan," bujuk Ino, sahabat Sakura. Sakura hanya menggeleng. "Aku tidak lapar, _Pig_," Ino hanya menghela napas. "Kau mengatakan itu sejak 2 hari yang lalu!" kata Ino sambil memandang Sakura prihatin. "Tinggalkan aku sendiri _Pig_," kata Sakura. "Tapi …" ucapan Ino terpotong. "Aku pasti menghabiskan makanannya," sela Sakura. "Hhh … Baiklah," Ino pun meninggalkan kamar Sakura. Sakura hanya terdiam, pikirannya melayang pada suatu kejadian.

**Flashback**

"_Sasori-nii-chan! Jangan tinggalkan aku! Kau berjanji akan melihat anakku ketika aku besar 'kan? Kau juga berjanji akan mengajakku ke taman 'kan? Jangan tinggalkan aku nii-chan! NII-CHAAAAN!" Teriak Sakura, air mata mengalir dari mata emerlardnya. Ino mengusap punggung Sakura sambil mengatakan "Tabah ya," _

"_Hiks hiks … Nii-chan," Sakura masih menangis sambil memeluk nisan kakaknya, yang bertuliskan 'RIP, Akasuna no Sasori' Sakura dan Sasori memang bukan kakak beradik kandung, tapi Sakura sangat menyayangi Sasori. Sasori juga sangat perhatian pada Sakura. _

"_Jangan manja, Sakura!" ucap pacarnya, Sasuke. Sakura menatap Sasuke tajam, lalu berjalan kearah Sasuke dan … _

_Plaaak!_

_Sakura menampar Sasuke, lalu berkata, "Aku membencimu, Sasuke!" setelah mengatakan itu, Sakura meninggalkan Sasuke. "Kamu keterlaluan! Sasuke!" Kata Ino geram, lalu mengejar Sakura. Sasuke hanya menghela napas, dan memandang punggung Sakura juga Ino yang semakin menjauh._

**End Flashback**

Sakura hanya menghela napas, setitik air mata menetes dari matanya. "_Nii-chan _…" Sakura terdiam, memandang makanan dihadapannya. Ia pun meraih sendok di piringnya, lalu memakan makanannya.

Di luar kamar, "Bagaimana keadaan Sakura?" Tanya si rambut raven. Uchiha Sasuke. Ino hanya menghela napas, lalu mengatakan, "Buruk," "A-apakah Sa-sakura-_chan _memakan ma-makanannya?" tanya Hinata. "Tadi dia bilang padaku akan memakan makanannya, tapi aku tak yakin," kata Ino. "Harusnya kau menghiburnya, Sasuke! Kau 'kan pacarnya!" kata Ino –lagi-"Aku tahu," Sasuke pun menuju kamar Sakura.

Klek.

"Sakura, aku masuk ya?" tanya Sasuke. Sakura hanya menatap Sasuke tajam. "Pergi kau," ucap Sakura pelan. "Saku-" pranggg! "Pergi kau!" teriak Sakura. "Baik baik! Aku minta maaf Sakura!" Teriak Sasuke. Sakura hanya terdiam. "Untuk apa?" tanya Sakura. "Karena 2 hari yang lalu aku membentakmu," kata Sasuke. Sakura hanya mengangguk, "Nggak apa apa kok," kata Sakura.

Sasuke memunguti pecahan piring yang Sakura lempar tadi, lalu berkata, "Kau tidak bisa selamanya memikirkan _Nii-chan_-mu, Sakura, yang lain mencemaskanmu," setelah mengatakan itu, Sasuke meninggalkan Sakura, yang menatap Sasuke dengan pandangan kosong. Klap. Pintu ditutup..

"Bagaimana?" tanya Sai, pacar Ino. "Yah, begitulah," kata Sasuke. "Baiklah, aku pulang dulu ya," kata Naruto, "A-aku ju-juga," kata Hinata. "Aku juga, sudah jam 8 sih," kata Ino. "Aku juga harus pulang," kata Sai. "Hn," "Kau nggak pulang, Sasuke?" Tanya Ino. "Sebentar lagi," Kata Sasuke.

Cklek, "Sakura," panggil Sasuke sambil membuka pintu kamar Sakura. "Apa?" tanya Sakura. "Kalau kau lapar, di meja ada sup, aku pulang dulu ya," kata Sasuke lalu membelai kepala Sakura.

Esoknya, Sakura tak masuk sekolah, lusa juga begitu, sampai 4 hari Sakura tak masuk sekolah. Sasuke memutuskan mendatangi rumah Sakura. Klek, 'Lho, nggak dikunci,' pikir Sasuke. Ia pun masuk ke rumah Sakura. "Sakura!" teriak Sasuke sambil menggendong Sakura lalu membaringkannya di kasur. Sasuke mengambil HP-nya, lalu menelepon Ino.

"_Moshi-moshi_, Ini Uchiha Sasuke, bisakah saya bicara dengan Yamanaka Ino?" tanya Sasuke. _"Ya, ini aku, Sasuke, ada apa?"_ tanya Ino dari seberang telepon. "Sakura pingsan! Tubuhnya panas sekali! Cepat kemari!" kata Sasuke panik. Klek, telepon ditutup dari seberang sana. Tak lama kemudian, Ino tiba di rumah Sakura, "Aku mau lihat si _Forehead_," kata Ino, lalu berlari menuju kamar Sakura. "Fuuh … Dia hanya demam biasa kok," kata Ino. "Ngh … Sa … Suke? _Pig_?" panggil Sakura. "Kau tidak apa apa?" tanya Ino. "Kepalaku terasa berat," kata Sakura. "Berbaringlah dulu!" kata Ino. "Ya," kata Sakura lemas.

"Ino, keluarlah dulu, aku mau bicara pada Sakura," kata Sasuke. Ino hanya mengangguk, lalu meninggalkan kamar Sakura. "Sasuke?" "Aku mencemaskanmu tahu!" kata Sasuke. "Sasu-" "Kau tahu? Aku pergi ke rumahmu dan menemukanmu tergeletak, akhirnya aku menelepon Ino! Untungnya kau hanya demam biasa!" kata Sasuke panjang lebar. Sakura melongo, tak percaya Sasuke berkata sebanyak dan selancar itu.

"Akhir akhir ini kau murung Sakura. Tersenyumlah, aku ingin melihat senyummu!" kata Sasuke. Sakura memandang Sasuke lembut, lalu tersenyum. "_Arigato_, Sasuke," kata Sakura. Ino yang mendengar percakapan (Lebih tepat celotehan Sasuke -,-a *dichidori*) SasuSaku hanya tersenyum. "Yang bisa membuat _Forehead_ tersenyum hanya kamu, Sasuke," bisik Ino pelan.

2 hari kemudian,

"_Nii-chan_, sudah lama aku nggak kesini, aku sempat sakit, hehehe," kata Sakura, lalu menaburkan kelopak bunga Sakura di makam Sasori. "Kenapa bunga Sakura?" Sasuke mengernyitkan alis. "Kata _nii-chan_, aku diberi nama Sakura karena lahir ketika Sakura mekar, tapi, ada alasan lain dibalik itu," kata Sakura. "Apa itu?" tanya Sasuke.

"_Kaa-san_ menginginkan aku tumbuh menjadi wanita yang mampu berdiri sendiri, bukan bayi yang manja pada orang tuanya, seperti bunga, awalnya kuncup, lama kelamaan mekar menjadi bunga yang indah, aku ingin _nii-chan, Tou-san, _juga _Kaa-san_ melihatku dari atas sana," kata Sakura sambil tersenyum manis.

"Kuharap kau menjadi seperti bunga juga, Sakura," kata Sasuke lalu mendekati Sakura. Sasuke mendekatkan wajahnya ke muka Sakura. Muka Sakura memerah ketika merasakan hembusan napas Sasuke.

Cup,

Sasuke mencium kening Sakura, muka Sakura sangat sangaaat sangaaaat sangaaaaaaaaaaaaaa-*dibacok karena kelamaan* sangat memerah.

1 minggu kemudian

"Sa-sakura-_chan _sekarang su-sudah ceria l-lagi," kata Hinata. "Ada apa sih?" tanya Naruto penasaran. "Yang tahu hanya aku dan Sakura," kata Sasuke. "Aku tahu lho Sa-su-ke," kata Ino sambil tersenyum jahil. "Kau melihatnya?" tanya Sakura. "Iya, waktu di makam, aku kebetulan mau meletakkan bunga. Eh, aku malah melihat Sasuke dan Sakura ber- upph!" Mulut Ino sudah dibekap Sakura. "Kau katakan lebih dari ini, kau akan mati, _Pig_," Sakura mengeluarkan aura hitam. "Ehehehe, aku takkan mengatakannya pada siapa siapa kok Sakura," kata Ino. "Tapi, aku sudah memberitahu Sai lho," Ino nyengir, lalu siap-siap lari karena Sakura mengambil ancang ancang memukul Ino.

"_PIIIIIIIGGGGGGGGG_!"

.

.

.

-The End-

A/N : Fic pertamaku! Mohon maaf kalau gaje, eh, ada typo nggak sih? Males ngeceknya euy *ditendang* _Well_, _mind to _RnR? =^.^=


End file.
